The first sign of gayness is eyeliner
by Sanshine7
Summary: I suck at summaries. Sirius finds out Remus is gay. ONE SHOT.


**The first sign of gayness is eyeliner.**

Sirius hummed a catchy tune from a muggle show, dragging his luggage down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.

"Sirius!" he heard the voice of his long-time best mate behind him.

"Jamesey!" he cried happily, twirling around and running toward his friend, hugging him brotherly.

"So, how was your summer vacation?" asked James, laughing at his best mate's childish behavior.

"It was quite good, I spent it with Andromeda and Ted, and little Nimphadora! She's so qute …" babbled Sirius.

"Yeah, it seems you spent quite a nice summer" drawled James.

"Oh, sorry! And how was your summer, Prongsy?" asked Sirius politely.

James looked like he was going to explode if he didn't tell Sirius exactly what happened, so he immediately began to talk.

"So I spent the summer holiday with my parents in France, and who do I meet there? Well, miss Evans of course! Long story short, I have a girlfriend!" declared James, a goofy smile forming on his face.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, I owe Moony 5 galleons" said.

James stuck his tongue out to his best mate.

They opened yet another compartment door, peeking inside and finding Remus sitting there, reading a book.

"Moony!" yelped Sirius happily and jumped on the young werewolf in a hug, startling him.

"Padfoot, relax, it's been only two months" said Remus, while Sirius got off of him and sat next to him.

"Try reasoning with a dog" James laughed and sat across from them.

Sirius made a face and the two other boys laughed at him.

"Well, it _is_ our last year, you know" he explained to the other two, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"So?" asked James, but before Sirius could answer him, the compartment door opened and revealed a girl with long wavy red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Lily!" called James, smiling from ear to ear as his new-found girlfriend sat next to him and hugged him.

"Lily" greeted Remus, looking at the two a bit puzzled.

"Evans" greeted Sirius and explained to Remus "it seems that our little Evans and Prongsy became an item over the summer holiday" mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Now, where are my 5 galleons?" Remus reached out his hand.

Lily raised an eyebrow, amused, as Sirius grunted and took out 5 golden coins out of his pocket, giving them to Remus.

"So, Remus, how was your summer holidays?" asked Lily.

"It was great, me, my parents and my sister went to a ski trip, and there was a very qute instructor, and my sister asked him out, and that was so funny when he turned her down for me, so yes, I had a lovely summer" giggled Remus mischievously.

"Wait, _what_?" yelped Sirius, his eyes widened with shock and surprise.

Everyone in the compartment looked at him funnily.

"Didn't you know?" asked Remus sheepishly, blushing.

"No! You- your gay?" asked Sirius.

"Well, yeah" said Remus as if it was obvious.

"For me the first sign was when he started wearing eyeliner in 5'th year" mentioned James.

Sirius looked at his friend golden eyes, and saw a black line under them.

"What?" he called out.

"For me," giggled Lily "the first sign was when I caught him with Jason Melbrook from Hufflepuff snogging in an empty classroom in 6'th year. That was a big red light for me" Lily started laughing like mad.

Remus blushed a little and smiled at the memory.

"_What_?" Sirius called out again in outrage.

"I thought you knew. I wasn't keeping it a secret or anything…" said Remus.

"It was pretty obvious, you know, but Padfoot's just dense as always" said James, rolling his eyes while trying to calm his still laughing girlfriend.

"I… I had no idea…" mumbled Sirius.

"Well, doe's it matter?" asked Remus worryingly.

"No, I guess not" said Sirius and the young werewolf smiled, relived.

"Oh, James, we have to get to our prefects meeting!" called Lily.

"But I thought Moony was the prefect" said Sirius.

"They made me head boy" said James proudly.

"What are they, crazy?" asked Sirius and James glared at him.

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled James out of the compartment.

Remus went back to reading his book.

"So… Did you have fun with that ski instructor?" asked Sirius.

"What? Oh, yeah, I guess… I just enjoined annoying my sister. Blondes aren't my type anyway" shrugged Remus, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"Oh. So, what's your type then?" asked Sirius.

Remus flushed a bit and sent a glance toward Sirius, before bringing his eyes back to his book and smiling.

"Well, tall, dark and handsome wizards of course" said and flipped a page through his book.

Sirius thought for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"You like James?" asked Sirius in shock.

Remus closed his book and putted it next to him on the bench, turning to Sirius, his eyebrows rising.

"Gosh, how can someone so beautiful be so dense?" he asked in disbelieve and grabbed Sirius by his shirt, pulling him closer until their lips met, crashing into a kiss.

Sirius' eyes widened even larger and he gasped, Remus using the opportunity to slip his tongue in Sirius' mouth, meeting the darker man's tongue.

From the contact of their tongues, Sirius' eyes fell shut, giving in to the kiss.

Remus' hands went to Sirius' hair, feeling the silky black locks under his palms.

Sirius' hands were trapped between their bodies, lying on Remus' chest.

Remus deepened the kiss and Sirius moaned, Remus pulling back for air.

"What-" Sirius stammered, confused.

"I like _you_, you idiot" smiled Remus softly at him.

"M- Me?" blushed Sirius and Remus' smile widened.

"Yes, I had a crush on you since 3'th year, you know…" he told him.

"Really?" asked Sirius "I- I mean, I have a crush on you too" Sirius flushed deep red.

"Really? Well, do _you_ have something to say to me, then?" asked Remus.

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're trying to say! I like girls!" called Sirius.

"Is that so? Then you are attracted to, oh, let's say, Lily's friend, Gloria Anderson?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius remembered the girl, a tall well-fitted girl from Ravenclaw, which had long straight blonde hair and brown eyes, and had half the boys in Hogwarts drooling after her. Sirius knew she was hot, but when he looked at her, he didn't feel the same feeling he had when he saw Mark Watson, a fifth year who was in his quidditch team, take his shirt off after practice.

"Oh god, I'm a poof" Sirius made a choked sound, looking miserable.

"Glad you joined us, Sir" chuckled Remus.

"I'm glad you find my misery amusing" barked Sirius.

"Well, it sure does make things a lot easier" mentioned Remus, and when Sirius raised an eyebrow toward him, he just kissed him. Again.

And again.

And again.

**~End.~**


End file.
